Zdjęcie
by chimeracry
Summary: Oglądając (znowu) OSR zastanawiałam się jakby potoczyły się losy bohaterów gdyby Don do samego końca się nie dowiedział o tym, że Molly to Eva. Jakoś mnie natchnęło na ten krótki tekst. Kanon szlag trafił, bo oczywiście dla Evy zawsze był najważniejszy ojciec, a tu jednak postanowiła się poddać.


To kolejna miniaturka z kategorii AU. Oglądając (znowu) OSR zastanawiałam się jakby potoczyły się losy bohaterów gdyby Don do samego końca się nie dowiedział o tym, że Molly to Eva. Jakoś mnie natchnęło na ten krótki tekst. Kanon szlag trafił, bo oczywiście dla Evy zawsze był najważniejszy ojciec, a tu jednak postanowiła się poddać.

Był wieczór kiedy statek Avatara wylądował na obrzeżach miasta. Już po chwili pojawiło się mnóstwo opancerzonych wozów na sygnałach. Drużyna ziemi od razu została eskortowana rządową limuzyną w asyście wojska. Spotkanie z rządem trwało wiele godzin, gdzie każdy musiał ze szczegółami opowiedzieć co się stało na Obanie. Don cierpliwie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, Stan nieco zirytowany nerwowo tupał nogą siedząc na krześle, Koji zmęczonym wzrokiem obserwował jednego z „katów" i niemal mechanicznie odpowiadał na jego pytania. Molly, gdy kolejny raz została poproszona o odpowiedź na to samo pytanie wściekła się. Wstała z krzesła i zaczęła krzyczeć. Właśnie straciła przyjaciela, a jej ojciec nadal nie wiedział, że jest jego córką. Miała dosyć. To zdecydowanie była ciężka noc.

Gdy przesłuchanie się skończyło, limuzyna w której siedział cały zespół odwiozła Stana i Koji`ego do warsztatu Miguel`a. Zdecydowali, że chcą się z nim przywitać zanim odpoczną. Pożegnali się z Molly i zaproponowali żeby kiedyś ich odwiedziła. Zadeklarowali, że chętnie ją podszkolą w mechanice jeśli tylko będzie chciała. Była im bardzo wdzięczna za okazane wsparcie i chęć nauczenia jej czegoś. Jednak wyniosła coś dobrego z tej podróży. Pożegnali się jeszcze z Don Wei`em i opuścili byłego szefa i przyjaciółkę.

Wreszcie zostali sami. Molly dokładnie na to czekała, jednak już nie była taka pewna co chciała powiedzieć tacie. „Panie Wei, mam na imię Eva, jestem twoją córką, którą zostawiłeś w szkole z internatem 10 lat temu." Prosto, bez owijania w bawełnę. To wydawało się być w porządku. Jednak nie potrafiła wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Zastanawiała się czy Don nie uzna, że zwariowała. Może wścieknie się i powie, że ktoś taki nie może być jego córką. Może będzie rozczarowany, a może jednak przytuli ją i przeprosi za wszystko.

Don Wei zauważył jej zdenerwowanie. Widział jak wpatruje się w podłogę i marszczy brwi jednocześnie przygryzając wargę. Może ich stosunki nie były za dobre, ale w końcu byli zespołem, a ta dziewczyna uratowała Ziemię. Cały ten czas narażała się nie znajdując z jego strony zrozumienia. W końcu nadal była tylko dzieckiem. Przypomniał sobie jak często na nią krzyczał. Później było trochę lepiej. Zaczęła słuchać, on postanowił nieco jej odpuścić. Nadal stąpali po cienkim lodzie, ale jakoś udawało im się utrzymać tą cieniutką nić porozumienia. Była głośna, zbuntowana, bezczelna, wybuchowa, nieznośna, czasem irytująca, nieposłuszna, ale… polubił ją. O dziwo, naprawdę polubił tą bestię w ciele dziewczyny. Jego córka była w jej wieku. Ciekawe czy by się polubiły?

Poczuł, że jest jej coś winien więc się odezwał.

\- Molly? - dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zdenerwowana – Nie miałem okazji zapytać. Gdzie mieszkasz?

Chwilę zastanawiała się co mu odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co jej przyszło do głowy to:

\- Niedaleko – odwróciła głowę w stronę okna i wpatrywała się w krajobraz za nim.

\- A rodzina? Rodzice, rodzeństwo? Pewnie się o ciebie martwią.

Cicho westchnęła. Nie rozumiała dlaczego teraz o to pyta? Czyżby się domyślał czegoś?

\- Niekoniecznie.

Don zrozumiał, że Molly nie chce o tym mówić. Wolał odpuścić. Mimo wszystko nie chciał się denerwować. Marzył o odpoczynku.

Dziewczyna zbita z tropu postanowiła podejść go z innej strony. Musieli w końcu dojść do porozumienia. Tak bardzo chciała mu wszystko powiedzieć, ale coś ją hamowało.

\- Panie Wei – zaczęła i odwróciła głowę w jego stronę – wspomniał pan, że ma pan córkę. Jaka ona jest?

Mężczyzna kompletnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem spojrzał na dziewczynę. Szybko się zreflektował i wyjrzał przez okno. Zaczął powoli:

\- Ja… nawet nie wiem. Nie kontaktowałem się z nią od dziesięciu lat – dlaczego postanowił jej to powiedzieć?

Chwila ciszy. Zrozumienie. On się nie domyśla.

\- Odwiedzi ją pan czy może nadal będzie tchórzyć?

\- Tchórzyć?

\- Tak, tchórzyć. Być może czeka na pana. I tęskni.

Don spuścił wzrok i westchnął. Gdy się odezwał jego głos był pełen stanowczości i chłodu. Zupełnie jak przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu po 10 latach.

\- Moje prywatne sprawy nie są zbyt dobrym tematem do rozmów. Córka jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jestem pewien, że beze mnie świetnie daje sobie radę. – przerwał i widząc szok w oczach Molly dodał już łagodniej – marny ze mnie ojciec. Eva nie potrzebuje kogoś takiego.

Głowa Molly delikatnie opadła. Gniew, rozczarowanie, a może nienawiść? Czuła chyba wszystko. Zaczęła ciężej oddychać. To tak bardzo bolało. Ten człowiek był ślepy. Dlaczego nie mógł tego zrozumieć?

\- Molly? Dobrze się czujesz?

Ktoś dotknął jej ramienia, a ona podskoczyła. To był Don. Spojrzała mu w oczy i zrozumiała. To było jak uderzenie tsunami, tak nagłe i silne. Niszczące cały jej obraz idealnego ojca, któremu była w stanie wybaczyć wszystko.

 **On jej nie potrzebuje.**

Jej oczy pociemniały. Uspokoiła oddech i wyprostowała się.

\- Oczywiście panie Wei – powiedziała z całkowitą obojętnością.

Zdecydowała. On jej nie chce więc nie będzie mu się narzucać. Poradzi sobie bez niego. Szybka decyzja. Poprosiła o zatrzymanie limuzyny. Jeszcze przed wyjściem podziękowała za współpracę i poinformowała Don Wei`a, że rezygnuje z pracy.

\- Powodzenia i żegnam, panie Wei.

Wyszła z limuzyny. Jeszcze usłyszała za sobą: „Molly, czekaj!". Nie odwróciła się. Szła przed siebie zostawiając wszystko. Łza spłynęła jej po twarzy.

Don nie rozumiał co się właśnie stało. Rozmawiali o jego córce, a Molly tak nagle stwierdziła, ze rezygnuje z pracy i wyszła. Naprawdę poczuł, że jest jej coś winien. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale zawołał ją ostatni raz:

\- Molly, czekaj! – gdy się oddaliła ciszej dodał – powodzenia.

Minęły trzy tygodnie. To był kolejny późny wieczór w biurze. Wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Don Wei przygotowywał drużynę do Grand Prix, które miało się odbyć w następnym tygodniu. W tym całym chaosie próbował skontaktować się z Rickiem, jednak jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Mimo wszystko był jego przyjacielem i martwił się o niego. Właśnie wypełniał papiery kiedy znowu poczuł coś dziwnego. Od kiedy wrócił z Obana coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Dręczyło go dziwne uczucie. Coraz częściej myślał o małej Evie. Bardzo ją kochał, ale bał się. Cholernie się bał spotkania z nią. Myślał, że zbyt dużo czasu minęło. Westchnął i wyciągnął pudełko, w którym trzymał zdjęcie rodziny. Wpatrywał się w nie z uczuciem. Jego mała dziewczynka. Jego ukochana córeczka. Wierzył, że zrobił wszystko żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo.

„ **Odwiedzi ją pan? Czy może nadal będzie tchórzyć?** "

Głos Molly odbił się echem w jego głowie.

„ **Być może czeka na pana. I tęskni.** "

Opierając łokcie na biurku położył dłonie na głowie i zamknął oczy. Być może nie było za późno, żeby pojednać się z córką. Może mu wybaczy. Zdecydował. Podszedł do holotelefonu i wybrał numer. Po chwili ukazała mu się starsza kobieta. Dyrektorka szkoły Stern.

\- Czy wie pan, która godzina?! Wszyscy o tej porze śpią!

\- Bardzo przepraszam, ale chodzi o moja córkę.

\- Eh, kogo mam zawołać? – zapytała po chwili tonem, który mógłby przestraszyć nawet umarłego. Wtedy mężczyzna pierwszy raz zastanowił się czy aby na pewno podjął dobrą decyzję o umieszczeniu Evy w tej szkole.

\- Evę Wei.

Dyrektorka nagle się ożywiła i z przerażeniem zauważyła, że rozmawia z ojcem tej nieznośnej dziewuchy.

\- Panie Wei! Bardzo przepraszam! Wiem, że musi się pan martwić, ale robimy wszystko, żeby ją znaleźć!

\- O czym pani mówi?

\- To pan nic nie wie? Eva w dzień swoich urodzin cały dzień czekała na pański telefon, a nad ranem uciekła!

Gdy to usłyszał niemal kolana się pod nim ugięły. Jego maleństwo uciekło. Nie wiadomo gdzie jest. Stał chwilę otępiały patrząc w podłogę i zacisnął pięści. W końcu się opamiętał i poprosił o natychmiastowe wysłanie wszystkich akt córki wraz z aktualnym zdjęciem. Kobieta obiecała, że za chwilę wszystko będzie miał. Opadł ciężko na fotel i zastanawiał się. Nie mógł uwierzyć. Dlaczego do cholery nikt go nie poinformował? Oparł się o biurko, wplótł palce we włosy mocno je chwytając i zacisnął oczy. Gdzie wtedy był? Musiał dokładnie przypomnieć sobie ten dzień. No tak, spotkanie z prezydentem. Dzień kiedy musiał zebrać drużynę na Wielki Wyścig Obana.

 **Dzień w którym Molly pojawiła się w firmie.**

Nagle potężne uczucie wybuchło w jego wnętrzu. Serce zaczęło szybciej bić jakby miało wyrwać się z piersi. Potężny huragan przetoczył się w jego głowie nie pozwalając poukładać myśli. Musiał sobie przypomnieć. Jej zachowanie… dzień w którym pojawiła się w firmie… jej niepewność w momencie gdy musiała się przedstawić… ich kłótnie… brak porozumienia…

„ **Czy ojciec nie nauczył cię dobrych manier?!** "

„ **Nie, nie nauczył!** "

Styl ścigania się… tak podobny do tego May`i.

„ **Dopóki możemy latać, wciąż mamy szansę. To naprawdę jeszcze nie koniec świata.** "

Jej determinacja w oczach. To niemożliwe. To na pewno nie to. Nie wierzył. Gdyby tak było… Przypomniał sobie jak zmieniło się jej spojrzenie w limuzynie. Nagle stało się tak puste, obojętne…

„ **Żegnam, panie Wei.** "

Podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Akta Evy. Zbliżył się do komputera. Gdy już miał otworzyć przesłaną wiadomość, zatrzymał się. Nie mógł się ruszyć, jakby niewidzialne liny splątały jego ciało, nie pozwalając na poznanie prawdy. Zaczął się trząść. Przecież to absurd. Ona nie może być… Nie ona. Eva na pewno jest spokojną, miłą dziewczyną. Tak, właśnie! Wybrał dla niej szkołę, która miała ją wychować na porządnego człowieka, a nie buntownika. Musiał tylko otworzyć tą wiadomość żeby się o tym przekonać.

„Dane ucznia szkoły Stern: Eva Wei"

Niżej zdjęcie, które zaraz miał zobaczyć. Jeden ruch… Ukazała mu się 15-letnia dziewczyna z bordowymi oczami. Czarne włosy w połowie zabarwione na czerwono. Dwa tatuaże na twarzy. Eva.

Zakrył oczy dłonią i zapłakał rzewnymi łzami.


End file.
